Poemwriting: Transcript
Poemwriting, part 1 and Poemwriting, part 2 are the 53rd and 54th episodes of Curiousgorge66's Adventures, respectively. Cast *Gorge *Robo *Whale Five Transcript Part 1 Gorge: Robo? Robo: Yes? Gorge: Could you please bring me a stack of paper? (cut to Robo bringing a stack of paper) Robo: Why did you want a stack of paper? Or better yet, what's the glimpse beyond the illusion this time? Gorge: Ideas for a new poem. Robo: Gorge, poems are for kids. Gorge: Not all of them have to be. There was the Iliad and the Odyssey, both written by Homer of Ancient Greek fame. Robo: But those are epics. Epics are different from poems. Gorge: They take the style of a poem. Robo: What different does it make, Gorge? Gorge: The point is, all the ideas I've got so far are "I hear the secrets that you keep", "it's dangerous to go alone", heck, somebody even sent me this idea. (Gorge unfolds a piece of paper) Gorge: It says "It's not easy to forgive", does it not? It's like some child sent me this letter. (Gorge throws the letter aside) Robo: Wow. Hey, what's this idea- Gorge: A piece of paper containing a phone number known as 867-5309. Don't call it; it costs money. Robo: OK, then what's that? Gorge: Oh, on the computer? I dunno if that's Pete Best or Molly. Robo: It's obviously John battling Dr. Unknown. Gorge: But then again, could you help me read this? Robo: Let's see... "an average kid that no one understands"... yadda-yadda-yadda... Gorge: Those are all the ideas I have. Robo: I could help. Gorge: Might as well be writing a new poem. Robo: You know what? Gorge: What is it? Robo: Write down something about a frozen wasteland and- Gorge: I dunno, Robo. Robo: Or write this. Blame those three... Gorge: Those three what? Robo: Not THOSE three. I'm talking about three people who sent me 730 messages. Gorge: Really? Robo: They send me so many... One includes "In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida" or whatever... Gorge: That post was from some Twitter account called "SwaySway". Robo: Why is his profile picture of a snow castle? Gorge: I dunno. Might as well write the poem on the computer. Robo: Gorge, that's a capit- I mean, great idea! Gorge: What should I add first? Robo: No poisoned apples that make you fall asleep in the poem. We've had enough of those already. Gorge: OK, Robo. Robo: Or rockets that people decide lead them to their destiny. Or anything regarding those three. Gorge: OK, Robo. (Gorge starts typing the poem) Gorge: Hmm... I need to go to the basement. (at the basement) Gorge: What's this? A special poster? (Gorge takes the poster down and looks at it) Gorge: Hope vs. Despair? Seems like an edgy poster to me. (Gorge gets a can of Caffeine-free Sun Drop and heads back to the computer) Gorge: What were we talking about again? Robo: Oh, I dunno... the poem? (Gorge keeps working on the poem) Robo: What's this? Hmm... "a trip to Glove World"... Gorge: I'm not finished yet. Robo: OK, you can keep working on the poem. But still, "tons of gadgets"? (Gorge continues working on the poem) (a few hours later) Robo: How's the poem going? Gorge: Pretty good. Robo: What's that? "Spaghetti that tastes horrible"? Gorge: I'm still not done with the poem. Robo: OK. (cut to nighttime) Gorge: I'm done, Robo! Robo: Finally! Gorge: OK, so read this... (a few hours later) Robo: Who knew that the main character of the poem fell asleep for a hundred years? Gorge: No one, apparently. (Whale Five decides to check out the poem) (a few hours later) Whale Five: This poem's met with a terrible fate, hasn't it Gorge? Gorge: I don't think so... Whale Five: I'm just kidding! All poems look bad at first, but then some get more tolerance for them. Robo: Thanks for pointing that out, Whale Five. Whale Five: You're welcome. This poem... is just what I needed. Robo: Just what you needed for what? Whale Five: To share with the world! Gorge: I didn't make that poem to share with the world! Whale Five: I'm just kidding, Gorge. Gorge: OK, then. (cut to Robo watching The Barber) The Barber: Where's Harvey? TV Person #2: He's with Mr. Beaks. President of the Moon: Mr. Beaks is climbing the Aggro Crag. TV Person #2: He's also gone super... whatever. Inspector Vern: How could his earnings be over $9000 an hour? Robo: This is the worst Barber episode ever. Hopefully, the next episode is good. President of the Moon: I've learned about Excalibur, but never got to touch it. TV Person #2: Really? Inspector Vern: Yes. Whale Five: Thanks for pointing that this is the worst Barber episode ever, Robo. Robo: I have 1000 of these pocket things. Whale Five: I have one trapped in a pocket-sized ball. Robo: Really? Whale Five: Yep. I feel bad. Robo: Why? Whale Five: Because I literally sent the poem to the rest of the world. Robo: What did you say? Whale Five: Who are they to blame for the poem? Canada? Robo: Not exactly. (cut to the town hall) Man #1: This poem looks like a crazy train... of mayhem! Mayor: But we can't do anything about it. It's just a poem. Man #1: Oh, I forgot that it's a free country. You could read anything and believe anything you want. Mayor: Right. So the best choice of action would be to talk to the author of the poem and see if he'll do anything. Man #1: OK. (to be continued) Part 2 (at Gorge's house) Gorge: A lot of people are reading my poem. Why would they? (Man #1 comes in with the mayor) Gorge: Come in. Man #1: Are you the author of this poem? Gorge: Yes, but Robo helped out too. Man #1: Do you know what you just did? Gorge: Uhh... no... Man #1: You created a controversial poem, stating how it would change the very future of the world! Gorge: ...but I didn't even write the poem for it to be read! I wrote it because I had ideas... (Man #1 reads through the ideas) Man #1: Coldest slushie... brainfreeze no one could come out of... this is really edgy stuff. Gorge: I just wrote down anything that came to mind. Man #1: "Now, you'll pay the ultimate price"? Are you sure you wrote anything that came to mind? Gorge: Yes. That was one of the ideas that came to mind. Mayor: Did you use much of those ideas? Gorge: No. Man #1: OK, then most of these ideas are like experimental cookies. Gorge: OK? Man #1: Not to mention... this magnifying glass? Gorge: That's not mine. Man #1: Oh, right. Then how do you explain this? "The day of enlightenment shall never come to pass". Gorge: Robo gave me that idea. (cut to Robo watching from a distance) Robo: Gorge found my idea? (cut back to Gorge's house) Man #1: Can you explain this idea? "The Power"... Gorge: That's one of my ideas. Man #1: Anyways, back to the fact. Can't you see this poem is controversial? Gorge: It wasn't meant to be read by people... Man #1: I know, but here are ideas you haven't used yet... "The force is strong within you", "We gotta go to the future to save them", "Yes, yes we are", etc. Gorge: Sheesh. I didn't know that people would want to read it. Man #1: Do we have a deal? Gorge: What is this deal? Mayor: The deal will be this: All released copies of the poem will be confiscated from the townspeople and sent back to you. You can choose what you want to do with the poem. Gorge: I have an incinerator in my basement. (two hours later, in Gorge's basement) Gorge: That was quick. Anyways, you could toss, say, the contents of expired Caffeine-free Sun Drop, for example, in the incinerator. And then you just toss the bottle in the recycling. (cut to Gorge's huge recycling bin) Man #1: You really want to throw all of this paper in the incinerator? Gorge: All but the original has to go. That's what I believe. (Gorge puts all the papers in the incinerator) (cut back to Gorge's house) Man #1: That was quicker. Gorge: I know. Man #1: I didn't know you could use a fire extinguisher to reduce the risk of a burning house. Gorge: That's because I've read about a few people who became orphans after their house caught fire. Man #1: Mayor, our work here is done. (the man and the mayor leave) (Robo comes back in) Gorge: Hey, Robo. Robo: I need sleep. I was like a night guard watching those two. Gorge: Those two men? Robo: Yes. (end) Category:Episodes Category:Curiousgorge66's Adventures